Identical Opposites
by InsanelyA.D.D
Summary: Necessary Evil. It exists, with no way to corner, capture or kill it. What happens when 'Kira' tries to get rid of a necessary evil by the name of Johnny C? L takes notice, for one thing. Not only that but Light now has an unpredictable, insane variable out for his head. Oh, and Johnny is definitely NOT. HAPPY.


A/N: So I began to notice...that the only Death Note/JtHM Crossovers there are have weird ships. There is nothing wrong with them...except I don't read them, so it detracted me from reading them. I dunno why, maybe it's because when I look for a good fanfiction I try to find one that tries hard enough to express the characters in an attempt to match what the creator does with them, so unless it's canon I immediately find something like that uninteresting. Oh, and believe me, I have tried to find one I liked, but it always feels odd, and uncharacteristic of the character to like so-and-so, and one way or another, they always make the relationship seem too physical, or one of the characters is an absolute GIRL, or it's just too...fluffy. So I began to think of a crossover someone who doesn't mind shipping but will read ones without it would like. At first I get the same idea I have had twice before-Nny kidnaps a 'smart' good guy and through some feat of mutual understanding and mild Stockholm Syndrome the good guy agrees that Johnny isn't really bad despite what his actions would prove.

Then I thought...Is Light like Nny? Yeah, sort of. Except they are also complete opposites. I like that, so I made **this**.

**Ch 1: Discovery****  
**

Johnny was walking home, with a now empty, slightly damp, mesh bag. Somewhere on the other side of the planet someone wrote a name that would cause so much death-though not the kind he would have expected...

As soon as Johnny got home he placed the bag on the ground, and hung himself. This was actually more common than you may think, so common in fact, he probably would've attempted it when he got home anyway. Except for one fact; He promised Squee earlier that he would read him a story.

About an hour later the hook in the ceiling pulled loose, dropping Johnny's corpse to the ground. Then his hand twitched. He sat up, irritated, annoyed at the fact he tried to kill himself instead of seeing Squee-Gee, that traumatized little neighbor boy with that horrid stuffed bear. He slowly rubbed his throat as the bruising and swelling disappeared.

"Why would I even attempt that now?" He questioned himself, "I can't die so there really is no point..." As if the universe had an answer for his thoughts, he saw Samsa the cockroach scurry into the living room. Nny quickly followed the roach in the hopes he would finally be able to kill it.

The roach crawled up the front of his new TV. Okay it wasn't new per-say but it was only about four years old and barely blood-stained. Nny carefully watched as Samsa seemed to rest over the power button, and just as Nny was about to bring his finger down to crush him, it moved. Samsa scurried into a crack in the wall as Johnny sighed in temporary defeat and decided to watch what was on TV, maybe the commercial where the whole family gets diarrhea will be on...?

Johnny took some steps back and plopped down on his lumpy old couch, a loose spring digging into his back...maybe he should get a 'new' one of those as well. After the uneventful commercial break the news popped on screen, which Johnny did often enjoy watching so he could see if they would talk about him again, to see if they all finally learned their lesson...

But what was airing confused him. It was a broadcast about a new killer-well not very new, only about a month or so-named Kira, he wanted to kill anyone who wasn't a 'good, honest' person. Johnny snorted at that, even good honest people can become corrupt and disgusting little goblins, he had seen it happen. Though apparently he was only killing killers, and other vile people who have had their name and face broadcast.

Johnny didn't mind what the guy was doing, and yet something seemed off. Not long after having that thought he realized something. His face has been seen and posted everywhere at some point or another, even his name-though only in one place on the internet. He didn't have to be careful when the universe was looking out for him and kept him alive. So this Kira is the person that made him cancel his story-time with Squee? He was going to bring sandwiches and make sure the poor kid didn't starve!

He has gruesomely murdered people for far less. So he decided he would go downstairs and open the crate full of wallets and use the money to get himself a boat ride to Japan, where this 'Kira' supposedly lives. Really he didn't have to use the money but it would be best to bring some so he could buy a souvenir for little Squee. First though, he should leave him a big wad of the money and some sammiches tonight before he left.

After he was done with that, he packed his spare set of boots, some explosives, a box of nails, a claw hammer, his logo-changing shirts, some pants, a couple of hooks, about thirty or so knives, a drill, a tazer, eighteen cans of cherry fizz-wiz, his dis-embodied bunny head, and a CD player with several CDs.

Then he left for Japan.

* * *

Meanwhile things were going well for Light. Just yesterday he took his exams, and things were going pretty smoothly. He had just finished for the night when Ryuk happened to look over his shoulder at the newest name written in the book.

Light thought it was odd when Ryuk started laughing, and when he asked him what he thought was so funny, Ryuk responded with;

"You know, Light, there is a thing called 'Necessary Evil', and there is no way to get rid of it." He immediately floated away-to the kitchen for an apple probably.

Light was concerned. _'What does he mean by that?'_ He looked back at the list, trying to find some clue written in the names. He looked for any criminal on the list of names who may seem to be too good at what they do.

There was only five criminals in that small part he had written that were not convicted and still roaming free. Now he had to narrow it down to who seemed the most necessary. _'But none of them are necessary, they are criminals, four of them murderers!'_

At least the list was down to five, and none of them were local in the least. One criminal allowed to live? It was an awful thought, but maybe once the world was full of good people he would be able to find whoever it is and keep them locked away.

* * *

L on the other hand was told of something troubling. Police have reported that the serial killer in their city has become inactive, this was troubling because it wasn't just any serial killer. This was Johnny C., a man whose face has been reported on the news numerous times, has an abundance of evidence against him and yet, they could never find his location. They know he lives in the city-most likely a run down suburban area that has a lot of crime going on without him-and he hasn't stopped for seven years.

The only reason L knows his name is because of a single police report about an attempted murder. The report had been lost for three years and when he found it, it was water damaged and partially burned. It is relatively easy to find his name now, though many have said their computer crashes when they attempt to find it, or something else happens that distracts them from the matter at hand.

_'There is about a 27% chance that he was killed by Kira, but I need to be sure.'_ He began to look around the area for another city with recent murders that have something in common with Johnny's killing style. He continued to search for about fifteen minutes, when-_'There, yes.'_ He found it.

A night club blew up in the same town as three people were murdered with nails, hooks and one with electricity most likely caused by a tazer.

These happened the day after the killings stopped in the original city, and were 80 miles northwest of it. _'So that killer was looking for a new town? Possible, but when I originally became interested on that case little over a year ago, I noticed that Johnny never left the city to do anything, he didn't have a reason to, and it even seemed like there was a reason for him to **not** leave. Someone he cared for perhaps? Either way he would have gone on a rampage, or just kept quiet for a while instead of immediately moving on.'_

_'His killings exhibited extreme rage, which would suggest that at some point the victims knew the killer-if only briefly-and angered him in some way, causing him to lash out and kill them. It is very likely that somehow, someone, somewhere else, upset him, causing him to leave his comfort zone, and search out his 'aggressor' so he could kill them.'_ L thought to himself.

He continued looking for murders going in the same direction away from that city, and found several others. They all led to the northwest, and they stopped almost a week ago... _'Okay, they start in his little city in Brazil...and they go all they way to Panama? What is he planing, where is he going?'_

Then something clicked. "The last place in Panama where the murders occurred...is right next to the Panama Canal...could he have gotten on a boat?" It was highly probable, where could he have gone, though?

He pressed one of the large buttons on his microphone, "Watari? I need a list of all the boats to pass through the Panama Canal five and four days ago."

"Yes, but why L? Does it have something to do with the Kira case?" Was the nearly instant reply from Watari on the other line.

"No, not exactly, but if this didn't start I probably would have tried to catch this one. He's extremely dangerous, and on the move, I just want to know where he might have tried to go." After about thirty minutes some papers were on screen, and as L read through them...only about eleven boats. Five of them would have arrived at their destination by now, and after doing a quick check, none of those boats had a negative incident to report and beyond that the destinations were not suddenly in the throes of panic caused by mass homicide.

He looked at the list of four ships meant to arrive at their destination today. One was in Washington, another in the Philippines, and two in Japan.

* * *

The constant nauseating shifting had stopped almost an hour ago, and as Nny sat in the cargo hold he wondered how long it would take to peel off all of Kira's skin, undo the ligaments, pull away the muscles and leave him as nothing but a pile of bone, blood vessels, and organs before setting him on fire.

The only reason he was doing this was because this Kira annoyed him, and he wanted to see how Kira made him kill himself. He was also curious to know if wearing a tinfoil hat would protect him from further annoyances.

He stood up, pulling the heavy trunk along behind him despite the fact it weighed twice as much as him. He made his way to the deck, hoping he wouldn't have to kill someone on his way out.

"Hey! You!" Well, fuck.

He turned on his heel, a big smile on his face, to greet a man who was pointing gun at him. "Hello!" He said in an exaggerated happy tone, waving his arm around like it was on fire.

"What are you doing here?!"

Johnny put his arms down, letting a hammer fall into his hand. "Well, I didn't want to spend a lot of money on a vacation, so I climbed on board here and-" The man shot him, once, twice, and two more times. Johnny fell to the ground-seemingly dead. The guard took a few steps forward, and kicked his shoulder lightly to be sure he was dead, before turning away to leave.

"HEY! That was fucking rude you ass-wipe!" The man turned around in shock and terror as Johnny got up from the ground, coughing up four blood-coated bullets. As the gaurd was distracted by that, he threw the hammer, the claw side burrowed into his forehead, causing his brain to start hemorrhaging. He screamed as Johnny walked forward, then pulled the hammer out of his head.

"You are being very loud." He took out a nail and a hook. He used the hook to pulls the other man's tongue out of his mouth, before carefully placing the nail above it. He drew the hammer back with his right hand, before bringing it down on the head of the nail, driving it through the tongue and the floor. Nny took a step back, thought for a second, and then stomped on the mans head.

He turned back to his things and picked them up before leaving the boat.

* * *

A/N: SOOOOO. What do you humans think? Is it nice? :D Or do you want to kill me or something...? ಠnಠ


End file.
